Les Krakens ne craignent pas les tempêtes
by Feather in Book
Summary: Theon Greyjoy a dix ans et ne peut pas trouver le sommeil un soir où une terrible tempête éclate au-dessus de Winterfell. Mais les vents violents et les bruits inquiétants n'y sont pour rien; c'est l'irruption dans sa chambre du petit bâtard de Ned Stark qui l'empêche de garder les yeux fermés.


**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je suis rarement inspirée pour écrire sur Game of Thrones, alors je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que la série touche à sa fin ou alors parce que la saison 8 m'a terriblement déçue et me laisse avec un sentiment de frustration que j'ai besoin d'atténuer, mais en tout cas, hier j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les jeunes Theon et Jon et je n'ai pas pu me sortir l'idée de la tête avant de l'avoir fait!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira; bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Les Krakens ne craignent pas les tempêtes**

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Theon ne l'entendit pas. Cela faisait maintenant quelques lunes qu'il était à Winterfell et les premières nuits, en plus de la peur et de la tristesse qui envahissait tout son être, ce sinistre château de pierre l'avait privé de sommeil à cause des bruits étranges qu'il entendait autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il avait vite appris à faire abstraction et désormais, un duel à mort aurait pu se dérouler dans le château qu'il n'y aurait pas prêté attention.

Cependant, le grincement de la porte qui se refermait titilla tout de même ses oreilles, mais se fut un autre son qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Au premier abord, on aurait dit le vent, car c'était un sifflement bas et haché, mais Theon comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une respiration, faible, saccadée et effrayée. Il se redressa sur un coude et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la petite silhouette de Jon Snow qui se tenait tout près de la porte, comme s'il allait partir à toute jambe d'un instant à l'autre.

Avec ses yeux embués de sommeil, Theon aurait pu douter, parce que le petit bâtard avait la même carrure que Robb, bien qu'avec des cheveux et des yeux plus sombre ; _plus Stark et moins Tully_, avait pensé Theon la première fois qu'il les avait aperçu. Mais c'était bel et bien Jon, car contrairement à lui, Robb avait commencé à développer très vite une réel amitié avec Theon, le considérant presque comme un frère et l'aîné des Stark, s'il avait dû le réveiller au milieu de la nuit, ne se serait pas déranger pour venir le secouer par l'épaule.

-Snow ? Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ?

Il allait répondre, lorsqu'une bourrasque particulièrement violente s'abattit sur la fenêtre ; l'air s'engouffra en dessous en sifflant. La chambre fut parcourue d'un courant d'air glacé et le gamin resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il poussa un petit gémissement étouffé lorsqu'un bruit sinistre leur parvint de l'extérieur ; sans doute la branche d'un arbre qui venait de se briser.

Theon n'eu plus besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour comprendre. La petite Sansa était terrorisée par les tempêtes et les orages, il savait qu'il en était de même pour Robb, même s'il essayait parfois, sans grand succès, de le cacher. Pourquoi aurait-ce dû être différent pour Snow ? Cela tombait sous le sens. Seule Arya, un bébé qui balbutiait à peine, ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de chose. Theon ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était trop petite pour ressentir les peurs futiles des humains ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'effrayer pour si peu. C'était possible ; pour une enfant de l'été, elle portait déjà plus que son frère et sa sœur les durs traits du Nord sur son visage.

L'hiver venait de toucher à sa fin et il avait entendu Lord Stark et mestre Luwin s'entretenir au sujet d'un corbeau venu de la citadelle. Apparemment, l'été qui s'annonçait allait être long ; un des plus longs que Westeros n'ait jamais connu. Cependant, le Nord restait le Nord et l'arrivé de jours meilleur ne le rendrait pas moins hostile. Les tempêtes pouvaient être terrifiantes, car une nuit comme celle-ci, on ne pouvait sortir en espérant y voir à plus de trois pas. Il y aurait des morts sur les routes hors des murs d'enceinte ; il y en avait toujours.

Theon se sortit de ses réflexions en remarquant que le gamin n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ; Snow ne venait presque jamais lui parler et contrairement à Robb, il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

-Tu ne risques rien d'une tempête tant que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour aller mettre le nez dehors.

-Je sais, mais…

-Si tu ne peux pas dormir, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Robb.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, dit Jon d'une voix tremblante. Il a dû aller dans celle de père et de Lady Stark. Sansa doit y être aussi, et la toute petite Arya dort toujours avec eux…

Sa voix s'étrangla et Theon se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant. _Le rejeton bâtard de ton ravisseur qui vient se réfugier auprès de toi parce qu'il a peur, c'est un comble_... Il avait toutefois de plus en plus de mal à considéré Ned Stark comme son ravisseur ; l'homme avait fait de lui sa pupille, il le traitait comme l'un des leurs et si Theon surprenait souvent la méfiance de Lady Stark à son égard, il savait que ce n'était rien, rien du tout, face à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jon Snow.

_Il est la preuve irréfutable du déshonneur que lui à fait subir son mari et il se promène allègrement en compagnies de ses enfants légitimes, quoi de pire pour une Tully ?_

Le petit bâtard en question n'avait toujours pas bougé et Theon se demanda s'il était capable de se tenir debout près de la porte toute la nuit s'il ne recevait pas l'ordre explicite d'approcher ou bien de foutre le camp. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas à envisager, car si Theon parvenait à faire abstraction du bruit pour s'endormir, il savait que les claquements de dent du gamin se révéleraient bien vite particulièrement agaçant.

Alors qu'il avait son âge, aux îles de fer, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, Theon n'avait jamais eu peur, ni des orages, ni des tempêtes, ni de toutes autres manifestations d'une nature déchaînée ou autre signe de la colère des dieux, comme certain l'auraient dis. Mais il avait grandi en étant bercé par le son des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers de Pyke, et même s'il s'était déjà réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit complètement terrifié ; jamais il n'aurait osé se rendre dans la chambre de son père ou encore que ses frères ; non pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais souhaité après un cauchemar, mais c'était bien plus dangereux que n'importe quelle tempête, aussi violente soit-elle.

S'il l'avait fait, son père ou même ses frères l'auraient sans doute jeté du haut d'une tour, dans la mer agitée, pour lui donner une leçon. Peut-être en serait-il mort, mais ils l'auraient fait quand même.

_Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir, mais se lève à nouveau, plus dur à la peine et plus vigoureux ;_ songea Theon. Pourtant, ses frères étaient bel et bien morts, ils ne se relèveraient jamais et la mer dans laquelle on avait dû jeter leurs cadavres lors de la cérémonie funéraire, alors que lui était déjà un otage en route pour le nord, n'avait pas rendu leurs corps plus dur ou vigoureux, bien au contraire, elle les avait ramollis et à l'heure qu'il est, le sel devait déjà leur avoir complètement manger la chair.

Voir l'amour que Lord et Lady Stark portaient à leurs enfants lui faisait mal parfois ; cependant, il devait bien admettre que, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il n'avait rien à envier au petit bâtard.

-Je te préviens, si quelqu'un te voit sortir de ma chambre demain matin, tu me serviras de cible mouvante pour mon entraînement de tir à l'arc, gronda-t-il en soulevant les fourrures à côté de lui pour inviter le gamin à venir le rejoindre.

Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée éclairait suffisamment la chambre pour qu'il puisse voir l'expression stupéfaite du garçon. Il remarqua également quelques traces sur son visage, comme si des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et qu'il les avait frottées abondamment pour les faire disparaître. Theon se demanda combien de temps le gamin était resté devant sa porte avant d'oser entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends Snow ? Que le feu s'éteigne ? Qu'un nouvel hiver commence ?

D'abord hésitant, Jon finit par se précipiter dans son lit pour se blottir près de lui.

-Merci Theon, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix où perçait le soulagement.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale fit crier les vieilles pierres du château et le jeune Greyjoy poussa un soupir lourd d'exaspération en rabattant tout de même les fourrures sur le petit intrus. Ça devait bien être une des premières fois que le gamin venait à lui de son plein gré ; Theon ne s'était jamais montré tendre avec lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé par l'ironie de la situation. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait remarquée très vite après son arrivée dans le nord, c'est que, si ce n'est Lady Stark, tout le monde dans ce château, des écuyers et soldats au Mestre, en passant par les servantes et les marmitons, semblaient extrêmement attachés au bâtard de Winterfell. Theon était certain que nombreuses étaient les portes qui lui auraient été ouvertes s'il était allé y frapper au beau milieu de la nuit, et pourtant, c'est dans son lit qu'il venait chercher le réconfort.

-Pourquoi est-ce moi que tu es venu trouver, Jon ?

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Pourquoi ? Theon n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; sans doute la fatigue.

Il cru d'abord que le garçon s'était endormis, puis il le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il soupira sans pour autant le repousser alors que la voix de Jon lui parvenait, légèrement étouffée par les lourdes fourrures du lit :

-Vieille Nan a dit un jour que les Krakens ne craignent pas les tempêtes.

Cela surprit Theon. Lorsqu'il avait été arraché aux îles de fer, il avait craint de ne plus jamais être associé au terrifiant et puissant emblème de sa maison. Pourtant, cet enfant de cinq ans à peine, venait de le faire avec un naturel déconcertant. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Theon avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Jon pour le tenir contre lui.

-Pour une fois, elle a bien raison, votre Vieille Nan.

Et il se perdit dans ses pensées, songeant aux histoires qu'il l'avait déjà entendue raconter au sujet des krakens et des îles de fer. L'histoire de sa famille ; _son_ histoire…

-Est-ce que ta famille te manque ? croassa la voix somnolente de Jon alors que Theon pensait qu'il avait fini par s'endormir.

S'était une question innocente, sans mauvaise arrière pensée, mais Theon se sentit tout de même un peu en colère. Evidemment qu'elle lui manquait ! Ses frères étaient morts, on l'avait arraché à son père avant qu'il puisse le rendre fier en prouvant sa valeur de Fer-né et si sa sœur n'avait jamais eu l'air de beaucoup se soucier de lui, sa pauvre mère avait dû devenir folle de voir son dernier fils lui être arraché de la sorte, avec la menace d'une mise à mort au-dessus de la tête au moindre faux pas de son père.

Jon bougea contre lui ; il attendait une réponse. Theon était trop fatigué pour être sarcastique ou encore pour lui mentir.

-Un peu, oui.

-Quand est-ce que tu retourneras les voir à nouveau ?

Il eu soudain envie de hurler de rire et peut-être aussi de pleurer, un peu. Il était un otage et même si Lord Stark le traitait bien, il lui couperait la tête sans hésiter si Balon Greyjoy tentait une nouvelle rébellion, ce que Theon le savait bien capable de faire. Quand est-ce que cette condition d'otage prendrait fin ? A la mort de Ned Star sans doute, si Robb en décidait ainsi. Autant dire que d'ici là, Balon tout comme sa femme pouvaient bien mourir également. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais sa famille.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton soudain plus froid. Pourquoi, tu es pressé que je quitte le château, Snow ?

Heureusement, Jon se contenta de secouer la tête en se blottissant contre sa poitrine et ne posa pas plus de questions. Theon savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience de lui avoir fait de la peine. A son âge, il ne comprenait pas encore son réel rôle au sein de la famille Stark. Il le voyait simplement comme la pupille de son père et le meilleur ami de Robb ; une sorte de frère sans vraiment l'être. Theon ne savait pas comment tenir ce rôle et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire.

-Tu sais Snow, ta vieille Nan aurait dû te dire que les Krakens ne font pas vraiment dans la protection de louveteaux égarés, mais je pense pouvoir faire un effort, juste pour cette nuit, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans la tignasse noire du garçon.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment un loup, murmura celui-ci d'une voix somnolente.

_Et moi je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais un kraken_…, songea –t-il avec une amertume teinté de tristesse.

Il observa le petit garçon qui avait finit par s'endormir tout contre lui, comme si la tempête qui l'avait terrorisé quelques minutes avant et qui ne s'était pourtant pas calmée, loin de là, ne pouvait plus l'atteindre maintenant qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

Peut-être que je ne lui suis déjà plus, pensa Theon alors que le sommeil venait le chercher à son tour. Après tout, un kraken, ça ne vit pas en meute.

Et la dernière chose à laquelle il songea avant de s'endormir, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière de Jon, fut que finalement, il pourrait peut-être s'y habituer.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et si vous lisez ça avant d'avoir vu la fin de la saison 8...et bien j'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçue! (pour moi malheureusement, je sais déjà que ça va être le cas, à l'image de cette saison, à moins d'un miracle..)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet O.S, j'attends vos retours avec impatience! :D**

**Feather in Book**


End file.
